


Who is the monster and who is the man?

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Gil/Harry/Uma.If you have any requests, please comment on the work to let me know and I will do my best to write it out for you.





	1. Happily ever after

“Papa hits mama everyday.” Gil had once told Carlos and it stayed with the smaller boy up to this day, years later “She cries a lot but papa doesn’t mind, so he says I shouldn’t.” The other boy had shrugged at that “I don’t like it. But papa hits me too whenever I try to hug mama.”

Carlos knew this feeling far too well. Cruella wasn’t exactly a good mother, but none of the villains were. But for some reason, Gil had always inspired in him a tender feeling. As if he needed to protect the older boy, even if he couldn’t even protect himself. 

He had tried to smile at that time, thinking how unfair it was that someone like Gil was born in the isle “Well...When you’re with me, your papa doesn’t hit anyone, and your mama isn’t crying.” He had tried to console, and after seeing the boy’s smile, he knew he got it right. 

\---------------------------------

No one was really surprised when Gil became a pirate. Everyone saw it coming, even Carlos. It was no news that Uma had wanted to expand her crew and even if Harry was her first mate, no one could deny the way she would look at Gil. Carlos understood, it was the exact same way he would stare at the blond boy. 

It was as if Gil broke all the stereotypes from the isle. He woke in people a feeling that wasn’t supposed to exist. But it did, even if everyone was smart enough not to say it out loud. Gil needed real protection and Carlos couldn’t do that, Uma could and so she did. That was all there is to it. 

It was a bit hard for Harry at first, he thought he would be the only one to ever stand right next to her, but once he got to know Gil, he got it. 

He wanted to keep him safe too. 

It was completely incoherent. But it was what it was and he stopped questioning it. 

Uma still tried to shape the boy up, she wanted Gil to be able to look after himself in case something were to happen. Things on the isle were unpredictable and she knew that there may come the day in which Gil would be unprotected again. But it was hard, the boy, in spite of how he looked, was far too innocent to ever actually hurt a fly. He saw all battles as games and was grateful for every meal, no matter how rotten or disgusting it was.

“We got food!” He would always smile brightly and Harry had to keep himself from stabbing those who would roll their eyes at his friend. But Uma always let him hook them when Gil wasn’t looking. 

The only thing that made Carlos sad was the fact that he wasn’t able to see Gil anymore once Mal and Uma had declared war against each other. He didn’t want to betray Mal and he didn’t want to cause a commotion. 

But Gil would always sneak at night to see him, exactly like how they would do when they were kids and Carlos didn’t understand how Cruella could do such things to him. They met thanks to the pain, and so Carlos thought he didn’t want to change a thing. 

“Uma said she heard people saying that you four are going to Auradon.” Gil had told him one day, his expression rather sad but happy at the same time. 

“What? Us? No way! No one said anything about that. Why would they take us there? We’re villains, remember?” Carlos had replied as they sat against a tree. 

“Well…” Gil shrugged “Uma is usually right, well always right.” He said “And she said she heard it from Jafar himself so it must be truth.”

Carlos sighed deeply and leaned back “There’s no way…”

Gil looked at him “And...And you will leave and...I’ll never see you again…” Carlos turned his head to look at him.

“Hey...I’d never leave you. You know that. We’re friends.” Carlos smiled a bit and put a comforting hand on the pirate’s hand “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

But he did. Their parents had forced them to go and so Gil still remembers watching from the ship as the strange yet amazingly looking car travelled over the water and into Auradon. He looked down once the golden bridge disappeared and the car did so as well. He didn’t want to keep on looking, he didn’t want to think that Carlos had abandoned him, but he had to face the truth. Uma always said that the truth was the only thing that would make him feel better. At night, when no one else was around to see her soft side. 

Harry walked up to him and he lifted his hook to, rather gently, move Gil’s face so he would stare into his clear eyes “Uma wants ye back inside.”

Gil slowly nodded “Is she mad?” 

Harry arched an eyebrow at that “Why?”

Gil shrugged and he looked back to Auradon, Harry followed his gaze and he wrapped an arm over the other’s shoulders “Left ye, huh?” He said and Gil had to look back down. Harry knew he had messed up “We’re still here.” He said “Me and Uma. So come inside.”

Gil just followed Harry back inside. Uma rolled her eyes “There you are. Didn’t you hear when I called you?” She wondered and the boy shook his head.

“Sorry, Uma.” 

She stared at him before sighing and nodding “It’s whatever now.” She then huffed and sat down “Fuck Auradon, Gil. Fuck Mal, Fuck Jay, Fuck Evie, Fuck Carlos.”  
Gil looked up at the last name “Carlos too?”

“Carlos too.” Uma said as she grabbed some old french fries “And fuck that fucking King Ben. We’ll get our revenge.” She smirked. Harry did so too and he let go of Gil to go to her and sit down as well.

Gil nodded, not really paying attention “I gotta go back to papa now.” He announced and the air suddenly turned thick as Uma stared at him. She stood up and took quick steps until she was right in front of him.

“No, you don’t.”

“My brothers say he’s looking for me. So I gotta go or else he’ll get real mad again.”

Uma took a deep breath “If anything at all happens…” She whispered harshly.

“I run.” Gil smiled, feeling happy that he remembered.

“Straight back to me.” She said as she lifted her hand to gently grab his chin “Always straight back to me.”

Gil nodded “I don’t wanna go anywhere else.” He said, thinking about Carlos and his empty promises.

Harry suddenly appeared behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist “Yer ours.”

Gil smiled at that. It was true. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

\------------------

“You miserable slut!” Gaston yelled at his wife as he punched her stomach once more. Gil stood frozen behind the man, flinching at every hit, wondering when his parent would stop. His mother was already crying and begging him to stop “You’re a useless cunt! You tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Gaston!” He yelled and Gil flinched again. He looked around desperately, wanting to find an exit but his brothers were talking to each other at the door, as if nothing was happening. 

He was doing the same thing and he wondered why couldn’t he just move his legs and go save his mother. Uma always told him that he was stronger than what he thought. But she never met his dad! His dad was...thick. Even Gil seemed like a scrawny kid next to the older man. 

“Stop!” He was pulled from his thoughts as his mother yelled. Gil looked back at the scene and his eyes widened when he noticed how his father was tearing her skirt apart and opening her legs.

“No one says no to Gaston!” The man repeated and he could hear the loud laughter coming from his brothers.

How could no one see how wrong this was? 

He remembered Harry once telling him that he should never open his legs to anyone he didn’t want. Wasn’t his mother the same? 

“Please! Not in front of our kids!” The woman sobbed desperately as his father unbuckled his pants and Gil started trembling.

“I’ll teach ya a lesson, you little bitch.” He knelt in front of her and he roughly opened her legs even more making her cry.

Gil suddenly felt himself taking a deep breath. He noticed how his body seemed to be working again and so he did the first thing that came to mind at that moment. He rushed to his father and roughly pushed him away from his mother, standing right in front of her. Gaston’s eyes widened and he stared at his son who tried not to look at what was in between his father’s legs.

“She doesn’t wanna open her legs!” Gil yelled “You shouldn’t make her! It makes her sad!”

The twins stopped talking and stared at the scene. Gaston’s face turned red and his thick neck showed angry veins. He stood up and Gil was trembling again.

“What did ya say, you ugly bastard?” Gaston growled at the back of his throat and Gil gulped.

“She doesn’t wanna, papa…”

“Have I taught you nothing?!” He yelled at him “Have I not taught you how women should be treated?!”

“But it makes her s-sad!” Gil tried saying back but he could only stutter as his hands turned icy and shaky “Mama is sad!”

The woman sobbed as she watched her son. She tried to cover herself up but she knew better than to stand up and move away. 

“You’re a disgrace.” Gaston spat out as he roughly grabbed Gil by his neck, making him choke “A little fucking bastard!”

Gil didn’t even see the fist coming straight to his face before everything turned black. 

For everything that was evil...Gil never felt better in his life.

\----------------

Uma and her crew were watching the Auradon channel. There was a scowl on her face as she lifted an old and cracked glass they had found in the sea to take a sip from it. She saw the smile on the young king’s face as he stood right in front of his parents, explaining how the first kids from the Isle of The Lost had arrived. 

Harry laughed as he watched as well making her turn her head to him “They’re so fucking stupid.” He answered her silent question with a twisted smile and Uma smirked.

“Of course. They’ll regret leaving us here, Harry.” She promised to him “They’ll regret taking those with them and just abandoning the rest of us. All over again.”

Harry smirked at those words. He loved it when Uma got like this. It made him feel strong, she made him feel strong. And it was one of the many reasons why he remained by her side no matter what. Uma’s cause was fair. 

They didn’t deserve this prison just because their parents were evil. But if it was villains what they wanted, then villains they will get.

He was distracted when Uma suddenly grabbed his hook and smirked up at him “You don’t be distracted when I speak, you know that.” He smirked back at her and he leaned closer.

“Oh I know that.” He repeated quietly “Just thinking about our revenge.”

Uma licked his hook before letting it go “We’ll get there, boy.” She promised again and just like every single time, Harry fell under her spell. 

Harry chuckled at that and he licked his hook as well, right over where Uma had before. 

Uma smiled more and then turned her head back over to the small T.V. She rolled her eyes again as Belle spoke about all the great things that would come to Auradon thanks to her son’s brilliant plan. 

“Idiots.” Harry whispered under his breath and Uma nodded her head “We’ll conquer that place.” He continued “Take Gil with us.” He looked at her “Give ‘im a better life.”

She nodded “We promised.” She added “I ain’t break a promise. We will teach those bastards. They’ll wish they were never even born.”

“I get that feeling.” Harry whispered again, this time sadder than before as his eyes were focused on something on the wall. She grabbed his hook and look deep into his eyes. Harry gulped and he looked down at her hand before putting his over hers “And they will know it too.” He added and she nodded. 

“I wonder about Gil.” She then said as she let the other’s hook go yet again “He’s usually back real fast. It’s been hours now.”

Harry stood up “I can go get ‘im. Ye know how he’s. Maybe got lost.” He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Uma rolled her eyes.

“Don’t know how he lived up to this day on this place.”

“But it’s why we gotta show ‘em.” Harry said as he put his hat on “Show ‘em the damage they’ve done to people like ‘im.”

Uma nodded “Just get him here. It’s getting late.”

Harry nodded and he walked away from Ursula’s Fish & Chips.

\----------------------

When Gil woke up, he didn’t realize where he was until he saw his mother’s face. He couldn’t help but smile but it quickly turned into a concerned expression as he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks “Mama?”

“I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered to him and only then did he notice the state her clothes were in. They were torn, even worse than before, and there was blood between her legs alongside with another liquid he didn’t want to know about “I gotta go.” She said softly to him as she caressed his face. Gil blinked at that and in spite of his pounding head, he sat up on the ground and grabbed her hand.

“Mama?”

“Don’t stay here.” She then advised “And don’t follow me. We don’t wanna make papa mad, right?” She tried to convince him that way and the way he flinched was good enough to reassure her that he wouldn’t take the risk of making his father mad “I love you.” She then whispered and Gil gasped.

“Mama don’t say that. We can’t say those words here.” He told her as he looked around and she couldn’t help but choke down a sob at his innocence. She would always hate her husband for damaging Gil’s head so badly with his very own fists.

“It’s okay, I won’t repeat them. No one heard.” She then kissed his forehead and stood up. She smiled some and turned to leave but Gil didn’t let go of her hand.

“No…” He shook his head and she gently took his hand to pull it away. 

“I know you don’t understand.” She said “But I can’t take it anymore. I just can’t. And you should leave too.”

Gil looked down for a moment and when he lifted his head again he noticed his mother had left. He was instantly reminded of Carlos and tears filled his eyes. Left twice in only a single day. Who would have thought? Was this really the destiny that would await him? He wanted to go running right into Uma’s and Harry’s arms but he was now terrified that they’d say goodbye too, that they’d realize he wasn’t worth staying for and just turn their backs on him.  
But even then, hatred was not a word Gil understood and what he didn’t get he usually discarded. He really wished Carlos was happy in Auradon, that he would get that ‘happy ever after’ that all those storied talked about. Gil dreamed with that, but he knew it wouldn’t be possible to get on the isle.  
He wasn’t going to blame his mother, he wished he could just up and run away, but he wouldn’t get that far. So he opted for just getting up from the ground and looking around. His father was sleeping on the couch, most probably drunk and his brothers were nowhere in sight. He sighed and rubbed his swollen eye before taking one final look around and quietly leaving his house. 

He started limping over to where he knew Uma was when he suddenly noticed Harry rushing up to him. His face was dark, darker than usual as he helped the other boy when he started swaying “Gaston?” He wondered in a whisper and it was confirmed by the way Gil trembled in his arms. 

“Mama left.” Gil suddenly said “I was doing like Uma said. Go straight to her.”

Harry tilted his head some and looked behind the other where he knew his house was “She’s waiting for ye.” He then said and helped Gil walk back to the ship “We gotta hurry or she’ll be mad.”

\------------------------------

“Mama left.” Was all that Gil said before he leaning against Uma and pressing his forehead against her shoulder. He did this, knowing that he was allowed to as long as no one was around. Harry was the only exception.

Uma looked up at Harry and the boy showed her his hook with a smirk. She nodded and he quietly left the ship.

“Sit down with me.” Uma ordered as she sat down on her bed, Gil right next to her. He didn’t lift his gaze and her eyes burned with hatred. It was directed to Gil’s father for raising his fist against her precious treasure, his mother for never doing anything and just abandoning him, his brothers for being exactly like Gaston and finally all of Auradon, for considering someone like Gil a mistake that should be locked away.

They didn’t know shit. 

\-----------------------------

Months had gone by and Gil’s smile still shone on his face but only Uma and Harry were able to see just how fake it truly was. They knew he was anything but happy, they knew that he hadn’t been able to forget about Carlos or his mother but he had been able to pretend good.  
And of course, no one from Auradon had come to get any of them. But really, what were they expecting? What was he expecting from the place that took Carlos from him?  
Gil shook his head and he continued walking straight ahead to the ship. He took a deep breath and he scratched the back of his head.

“Gil?” A familiar voice said from behind him and Gil blinked as he turned around. He noticed Carlos who was looking at him with hope and guilt in his eyes, Evie who was wary and Jay who stood in front of a guy he didn’t know at all. Gil tilted his head “Gil…” Carlos smiled a bit in relief “You’re okay…”

“Okay?” He wondered as he looked down at himself. He had some cuts and bruises from the harsh life they lead on the island, he had lost some muscle due to how hard it had been to get food lately “Is this okay?” He wondered not wanting to look at the other. 

“No, of course not.” Carlos took a step closer to him and Jay quickly pulled him back making him gasp “Jay?”

“He’s the enemy.” He spat out “Him and that Hook. Did you forget whose dog he is?”

Carlos frowned some at that and Jay instantly regretted his choice of words “Cruella’s in my case.” He said with some fear as he quickly pulled away from his best friend “He’s not her dog.” He turned back to look at Gil who seemed a bit lost and like he wanted to run away “Gil...I’m sorry for everything.” The white haired boy said slowly “I shouldn’t have left you here. I shouldn’t have...I should have fought harder to get them to take you to Auradon. You’ll love it.” He smiled a bit as he gently grabbed the other’s hand, Gil didn’t pull away.

Evie arched an eyebrow at that and Jay frowned some, not understanding what was happening. 

“You left me here.” Gil whispered to Carlos and the smaller boy quickly shook his head.

“I tried talking to everyone, tried to make them understand that you deserved to come here, that everyone deserves a chance. I never asked to be taken there, I was made to. I-I was terrified of my m-mother.” He spoke quietly as if saying her name out loud would make her suddenly appear before his eyes. 

“Really?” Gil spoke softly before shaking his head and taking a step away from Carlos, letting his hand go “Uma said I can only trust her. And Harry. She’s right.” He said before lifting his head to look at the stranger. He tilted his head “Are you a friend of my papa?” He wondered and the boy looked around anxiously. Gil’s eyes travelled to the poster behind them and his eyes widened “B-Ben! You’re...Oh my!”

Carlos shook his head and he looked back when Jay grabbed his hand so the four of them could run away before Gil really understood. The boy pointed at the poster and then giggled “Uma’s gonna love this!” He smiled before turning around to rush back to the ship. 

\--------------------------------------

“Papa hits mama everyday.” Carlos whispered to his friends once they had found a secluded area to talk in. His friends stared at him “That’s what he told me once.” He said wincing at his own words “It didn’t exactly surprise me, honestly.” He chuckled bitterly “But it was still...shocking. Knowing I wasn’t the only one to get such a shitty home where violence was...everything.” He gulped and looked down “We became...friends.”

Ben wrapped his arms around himself “I swear I tried talking to my father.” He told Carlos “When you told me about him and...and the rest but he...He doesn’t want Gaston’s family in Auradon.”

“But he’s not to blame!” Carlos suddenly exclaimed and Evie placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know.” He nodded, always patient and understanding. Evie could see how Mal could fall in love with someone like him, someone who didn’t have an ounce of evil ins his heart, someone who understood instead of fighting. It was so...refreshing “And I won’t stop talking to my father about this.” He said “I’ll try again when we’re back. I swear, Carlos...I wanna empty this place. I know most of you don’t deserve this…”

Carlos seemed to calm down and he slowly nodded. Evie wrapped an arm around him and he wrapped his own around her waist smiling a bit at her. Jay sighed and he folded his arms across his chest “Dude…” He started speaking to Ben “You’re fucked around here if you keep on talking like that.” He said making the king blink.

Evie nodded and smirked “Let us tell you something you can really trust…”

\------------------------------------

Things didn’t exactly go well for the pirates. They didn’t get the wand or the king and so they were stuck exactly where they had been before. Uma was in rage and Harry knew that it was better to just let her be until she could calm down or else she would do something she would regret. 

He was her first mate, he had to protect her from herself even if it meant isolation.

Gil didn’t like that, but he didn’t want to make Uma even angrier. Just like he didn’t want to do the same with his father and it was why he had decided to go back to that house even if he knew the only thing waiting for him was pain. 

There was nothing he could do and he had learned how to hide the scars from Uma or lie to her about them.  
Harry would always want to murder himself from not realizing sooner. For some stupid reason he had thought that threatening Gaston with his hook would make everything better for Gil, but he had been wrong. Which was not really any news.  
So things went back to normal pretty much, the only difference was that Uma was angry but Harry and Gil had learned how to help her deal with it. 

\----------------------------------------

“They sound happy.” Gil told Harry as they watched the way Auradon seemed to explode with happiness and heard how they were all dancing. Gaston’s son couldn’t help but smile a bit as he heard a familiar voice “That’s Carlos.”

Harry looked at him and arched an eyebrow “How can ye even know?”

“He used to sing every night.” He chuckled “I made ‘im. I always liked his voice.”

Harry sighed and looked back at Auradon. He could only feel pure hatred at the people over there. They never deserved to be cast away like that. Harry, just like Gil, Uma or anyone else, hadn’t even been born when the real villains had decided to do those things. Why were they to blame? Why were they even celebrating when the Isle of The Lost still existed right in front of them? The stupid king himself had been there, he had seen what happened in their streets, he had seen the lives they lead. And he didn’t care? What was wrong with them?!

What was wrong with himself for ever believing that someone would come and rescue them from this unfairness?

“It’s pretty.” Gil then whispered as he looked at all the lights. Harry sighed deeply to control himself “I wish we could have parties like that. Uma sings pretty too. Don’t you think?”

Harry nodded at that “She’s power.” He said “We don’t gotta be like ‘em.” He pointed at Auradon with his hook “We have our own parties.”

Gil nodded “Yeah…” He then tilted his head a bit “I wish I could see Carlos dancing again.”

Harry looked away “See ye inside.” He said before turning around to go back inside to Uma. He knew she would understand his anger and his pain. She was feeling it worse after her battle with Mal.

And he honestly didn’t care if she snapped at him. 

After Harry had left, Gil bit his bottom lip and he quickly turned around to follow the other. He didn’t want to be alone. Not anymore, not in this place, not when no one seemed to care about him. 

And so he did go back inside. And he went straight to Uma, like she had told him many times to go if he ever felt bad, no matter in which way. He just opened the door, not realizing the way Harry and her were making out on her bed. He sniffled and Harry quickly understood. He moved away from their captain and left space for Gil to slide in between them.  
Uma wrapped an arm around Gil “What’s wrong?” She said quietly, not having the strength to fight anymore, not ever wanting to fight Gil. 

“I’m sad.” Was all he said and Uma didn’t need to ask anymore questions. She just held Gil close as he cried quietly against her chest. Harry was quick to press against the boy’s back and kiss the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and rested against him. Uma looked at them and she knew just how far she would go to protect her boys. 

“Don’t you worry, Gil.” She said “We’ll get you your happily-ever-after.” She gently played with his hair as Harry kept on pressing sweet kisses on him “The three of us will get it. Together. I will make sure of that.”

Her eyes shone with a mixture of hate and love.


	2. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like the thrid wheel. But a rather digusting event will help him and those two open their eyes about what's really important.

Gil was a disgrace to his family. His father always made sure to remind him of that. It didn’t help that he was the the odd one in the family. The twins had each other, his father had his mother even if their relationship wasn’t exactly happy. But who had a happy relationship on the Isle of The Lost?

Apart from Uma and Harry, of course. They were happy together, everyone could see that. And Uma’s reaction when some brute tried flirting with her first mate was the perfect indication that he belonged to her and was not to messed with. 

Gil wished he could have something like that. He wished he could be wanted in such a way. Back when he was a child, he had yearned for his father’s love. But the only thing he ever got back was some long beating up sessions that had only served to shape him up, to make him understand that he had been just a mistake. 

He had once heard that Mother Nature was full of wisdom and that nothing on this Earth ever happened without a reason. Gil knew it wasn’t right, it didn’t make any sense, he had clearly been a stupid mistake, something that escaped the hands of that oh so called Mother Nature. Why was he even alive? What was the point of it all? 

“Gil.” Uma called out to him from inside. The boy quickly stood up and only dared take a step inside when he heard the girl yelling again. Once inside, he noticed the air had become thick and everyone had grown silent. 

He hated this, he knew he was a big mess up, he knew he had no place in this world. Not in The Isle of The Lost or Auradon. Much less in his family or Uma’s crew. Why had he been chosen? Invited even? Why when at any chance he felt like he belonged there, like he could be happy, he always messed it up and got himself thrown out?

And since he had nowhere else to go, he would always just sit outside and wait until he was called back inside. Like a slave. 

“Do you understand your mistake now?” The girl pulled him from his thoughts as she uttered those words. He felt as if they were filled with venom, which made him look down. 

“I shouldn’t call you shrimpy.” He muttered and Harry tilted his head as he looked at him from his position, right beside Uma. As always. 

“Good.” She said “You learned your lesson.” She then nodded her head towards the empty chair right next to her “Come sit now.”

Gil looked up and he shook his head. Harry slowly stood up and grabbed his hook “What are ye-?” He wondered and Uma quickly pushed him back. 

“Gil. Come here. Now.”

The boy looked at her and he gulped before quickly nodding his head and going over to her. He sat down and flinched when food was put right in front of him. He felt Harry’s hook gently scratching his cheek, not hurting him, but not really bringing any comfort. 

“Eat up.” The black haired boy smirked “It’s for ye.”

Gil nodded, this time slower, and he started eating. It tasted bad as always. It made him wonder what kind of food they had in Auradon. He heard the rumor that there were all kinds of treats and sweets over there. Food was not rotten and everything colorful. The closest he had ever come to tasting a piece of cake was one made out of rotten eggs and milk that looked more like cheese. 

It was all they had. And it had been his only celebrated birthday. Last year, Uma had made sure that coincidentally on that day there was cake. Gil was grateful. But he still felt like nothing was enough, specially when it came to himself. 

He turned his head around to look at the T.V. and found himself blinked in awe at images of the big school that was right behind King Ben and Mal. She looked different, that was certain. He didn’t think it really fit her, but she was pretty. 

Uma sighed deeply and turned her head to look at Harry “You left him out there too long.” She said and Harry shrugged.

“Ye were real mad this time.”

“Thirty minutes top.” She ordered “Anymore than that and he gets...sad.” Uma then whispered “We want him to understand not to suffer. We have idiots like his twin brothers for that.”

Harry smirked “Got it. We don’t wanna hurt ‘im.”

Uma nodded and she sat back down herself, rubbing her face tiredly “They’ll regret it. All those Auradon bitches. They’ll regret ever leaving us here and taking Mal and her...dogs with her.”

Harry nodded “It’ll be their las’ mistake.”

Gil looked at them for a small moment and he then sighed deeply before he continued eating.

Third wheel. Yeah, that was a good definition of what he was. He was the only one ever left behind. The only one who didn’t really belong anywhere. 

\---------------

“What are you doing here?” Uma asked Gaston as she put a hand on her hip. Harry was right behind her. And although he held his head high and was smirking at the scene, she knew that he was nervous and anxious. They didn’t understand what this man was doing. But they were wary of the big shot gun he was holding in his hands. 

“I haven’t seen my Gil ever since he left to come to this place.” The older man looked around in disgust before looking back down “You’re no more than children. And I know your parents. I came to take my son back.”

“Yer Gil?” Harry arched an eyebrow and raised his hook, Uma gently lowered his hand.

“Gil ran away from you. He came here to be under my protection.” She started as she took a step closer to the man “Do you even know who I am?” She chuckled bitterly “I don’t care about any of your threats. You are not taking Gil anywhere and he’s not going back. You tortured him enough. He’s ours now. Not yours.”

Gaston frowned and he gritted his teeth in anger. Yes, he was older and bigger. Yes, he was a true villain, the original Gaston! But there was something in their eyes that made him step back in what felt like fear. Exactly how he had felt when he had looked deep into Beasts eyes those years ago. The same protectiveness, the same rage “He’s my son. If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t even be in this world.”

“If it was for you, you would have killed him.” Uma spat out and Harry nodded. 

Gaston huffed and he lifted his shotgun. Harry quickly drew his sword and pointed the tip at the man’s neck.

“Thick.” He whispered and his eyes opened wide with a touch of craziness in them “Bet it bleeds a lot. Enough to sail on it.” He then laughed hysterically making the man gulp.

“You little-”

“Dad?” A voice asked from behind Gaston. Gil was carrying a box filled to the brim with rotten vegetables. But when Gaston quickly turned around holding his gun, the boy visibly flinched and he took many steps back, holding tightly onto the box “What are you d-doing here?”

“I’m here to take you back, Gil.” Gaston walked over to the boy and he threw the shotgun over his shoulder to grip tightly at his son’s arm “We are going home.”

“I’m home…” Gil whispered with fear and Uma quickly got her own sword.

“This is not home. I told you not to meddle with pirates! You were always hard to handle but I never expected this!” The man roared and Gil couldn’t help but whimper pathetically. 

“Let him go. You have no right to touch what’s mine, do ya hear me?” She roared back at him and Gaston flinched as well but he only turned to look at them. He was beginning to leave his handprints on Gil’s arm. 

Harry’s face was red and the veins in his neck were more than visible. He was more than angry, he was mad and he was completely out of himself.

“Let ‘im go!” He yelled and Uma had to keep herself from showing the shock she felt at that. Harry wasn’t one to raise his voice specially not without her permission “Don’ touch ‘im! Don’ touch what’s mine!” He quickly moved his sword and if Gaston hadn’t moved then he would have been stabbed. 

In the movement, he made Gil drop the crate with vegetables. The man grabbed his gun and pointed it at Harry who was breathing heavily. 

“No! Stop it, dad!” Gil begged as he used his free hand to gently grab his father’s “Please! Don’t hurt them! I’ll go back!”

“Gil! No!” Uma exclaimed and Gaston chuckled as he brought his son closer to his body. The skin of Gil’s arm around his hand was getting bright red. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you two in person. But I must leave now.” He smirked and when Harry made a move to stop him, he pressed the gun right against the boy’s forehead making him stop dead in his tracks as Uma grabbed his hand.

“No, Harry.” She said, fire burning in her eyes as she looked at the man “It’s loaded.”

Gil looked at them with fear in his eyes. They were shining brightly due to the unshed tears “I-I’m s-sorry...The food…” He looked down at the spilled vegetables and Uma had to keep herself from breaking down right there and then. Gil knew very well what he had to expect back with Gaston and his brothers and yet he was worrying about the wasted food he had managed to collect for the ship. 

“It ain’t over.” Harry whispered, his skin coated with sweat due to the wild emotions going through his body. But he wasn’t talking to Gaston even if the man held him on the other side of his gun. He was speaking to Gil. The boy looked deep into Harry’s crystal clear eyes “It ain’t over.” He repeated and let Uma pull him back as she stepped in front of him.

“You will wish you were never born. You will wish you never messed with us.”

“I can shoot you right here.” Gaston started and didn’t move an inch even when Gil yelled at him to just go.

Uma smirked “You said it. You know our parents. You don’t wanna start a war.”

Gaston gritted his teeth again and then turned around, draggin Gil away with him. 

The boy didn’t even look back. Far too terrified at being back right next under his father’s grasp.

Harry quickly turned around and he ran straight to the ship. Uma followed him and could only watch with a broken heart how the boy suddenly started yelling as he looked at Auradon. He gripped the side of the ship tightly and he screamed at the top of his lungs. She was sure that in that stupid happy place they could hear his desperate cries. She wanted to do the same, but someone had to keep a level head at this. Even if she understood the great pain he was in considering she was feeling the exact same. 

They both knew what it meant that Gil was back with his father. 

\-------------------------------

Gil cowered in fear as he knelt on the ground, right against one of the walls in the kitchen. He looked up at his father, waiting for whatever punishment was to come. Gaston only chuckled at the scene and he put his gun away exactly where he always left it. 

The boy never expected to see Frollo out of all people to walk into the kitchen from the living-room. Gil couldn’t decide whom he feared the most. 

“This is the boy?” The old man asked as he walked up to Gil “He is not as young as you said. He looks like a man rather than a boy.”

“He is not a man.” Gaston spat out “Besides, he’s underage. Isn’t that all you care about?” He arched an eyebrow and Frollo looked deep into Gil’s eyes.

“Very well. I will make sure that he does not try to run again. And I will make sure our Lord forgives him for disrespecting his father. I will clean him thoroughly.”

Gil didn’t understand what was happening. He didn’t understand what was going to happen to him. But he certainly hoped it would be a bath. 

Without Frollo watching him, of course. How did his father get warm water to clean him?

\--------------------------------

“It’s been a whole week!” Harry exclaimed at Uma. And even if she usually never accepted this kind of behaviour from anyone, not even her first mate, she understood his pain. She didn’t want her boy to just keep all the pain inside. She has found too many hook scars in Harry’s body to make her realize that he needed an outlet that wasn’t hurting himself.

“I know.”

“And we searched the damn house! He’s not there! No one’s” He continued as he walked around in her cabin, feeling completely desperate “What if he’s not alive?” He then asked as he suddenly stopped and Uma’s eyes grew bright with anger.

“He is alive. Gaston is not stupid enough to kill him.” She muttered. 

Harry stared at her, as if expecting her to suddenly come up with a solution. But truth was that she felt completely lost about what to do next. 

“Then where’s he?” Harry walked over to her and he looked into his eyes. He was gripping her shoulder tightly and she knew he didn’t mean to hurt her “Where?”

“I do not know, Harry.” She said as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly “But we will find him. We will.”

\----------------------------------

If he ever felt wrong before, then right now he just knew he was a mistake made by nature. Frollo had confirmed it. He had said that their Lord knew it as well but that he forgave him. Gil didn’t have the guts to actually ask him who this Lord was or why did he need to be forgiven by him. No one never explained, so he guessed it was just another one of those things he had to know but was too dumb to. 

What he did know, was that he hated the way Frollo had to clean him everyday to get that Lord’s forgiveness. He wanted to ask for it himself so he wouldn’t have to be bathed in cold water while he was touched by the man in places where it just didn’t feel right. 

It hurt, it made him feel terribly dirty and scared. He lived in constant fear ever since Frollo had taken him to live with him at the small chapel on the other side of the island. 

He often thought of Uma and Harry and of how much he missed the ship. He missed the way the wind would soothe his aching muscles, the smell that came with the sea and the pretty lights that would shine at night in Auradon. 

He missed Uma’s gentle touches and Harry’s hook caressing his cheeks and chins whenever he did something bright. He missed Uma’s dark yet beautiful eyes and Harry’s clear yet mysterious ones. 

Was it wrong of him to think of them? To wish they would just knock down that damn door that held him prisoner and set him free once and for all?

He didn’t want that Lord’s forgiveness. He wanted Uma’s and Harry’s. And now he was sure he would never get it. He would often annoy her and maybe this was his punishment for being so useless to the people he loved the most in this whole world. 

He didn’t care anymore that they didn’t love him, he didn’t care anymore about the fear that came with even thinking about love in a place so damned. All he wanted was be with them again. He needed to be held, he needed her soft scolding and his harsh eyes. 

He needed them. 

\----------------------------------

It ended up being harder than what they thought, but Uma and Harry had managed to find out where Gil had been imprisoned. Gaston had been smart enough to abandon his house and move away to avoid them, but he hadn’t count on the stupidity of his sons that were quick to reveal their little brother’s location. Of course, Harry ended up hooking them. And Uma had proudly cleaned the blood from the metal. It had been used for a fair purpose after all, but she knew that more was to come.

But for now, they needed to get to their precious Gil.

\----------------------------------

It had been a complete mess but that was exactly how pirates did things so they were quite proud with the outcome. 

They knocked the door down and rushed inside as he screamed and raised their swords. Frollo had been stabbed by one of her crew members but left alive to torture later with Gaston. 

Gil’s eyes felt with tears as he heard the commotion outside. He knew that was them, he could recognize all his partners war cry anywhere. And if they were there then that meant that Uma and Harry had gone too.

“Gil?! Answer me!” Uma knocked loudly on the door from the other side and Gil choked down a sob as he stood up on shaking legs.

“U-Uma!” He exclaimed back as he tried opening but he couldn’t.

“Gil…” Uma whispered as she sighed in relief. She then looked at Harry and his boy nodded as he took some step backs “Move away from the door! We’re coming in!”

Gil nodded and he did exactly how he had been told. 

But once the door broke and the rests of it fell to the ground, the blonde boy rushed to Harry and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Hook was quick to wrap his own arms around his precious boy and hold him tightly. 

Uma rubbed her face and she looked as if she could cry herself. But that was not gonna happen, it hadn’t happened in years. And she was not going to start now after burying all those emotions deep inside. 

She was distracted when she felt Harry pulling her into the hug and she gripped Gil’s body with a newfound passion born out of fear of losing him. 

Gil sobbed into their arms and they both knew that he was safe but that he would need help with the new scars in his mind, body and heart. 

Uma ordered their crew to set fire to the damned place. To make it burn down to ashes and not come back until nothing remained of it. 

\-----------------------------

Once they made it back to the ship, Uma was quick to take Gil and Harry to her personal cabin. She didn’t want anyone else seeing him like this, at his lowest. It wasn’t that it made her feel ashamed but rather that he knew exactly how ruthless people could be around there. 

She hated the fact that Gil knew it now down to the core. 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Their boy cried, still in their loving and protecting arms “I-I’m s-sorry about dropping the food! I’m s-sorry about calling you shrimpy! I’m sorry!”

Harry had to bury his nose in Gil’s hair and take a very deep breath to be able to ground himself. 

Uma shook her head “Stop it, Gil.” She ordered and the boy stopped his crying. He pulled away only enough to look into her eyes. Harry made sure to grip his waist tightly but for some reason it didn’t make him feel disgusting like it did when Frollo would do the same “You have nothing to apologize for.” She reassured him as she took his face in her hands and made him look at her “This was not your fault and you should stop worrying about this. We took care of it.”

Harry pulled away as well to nuzzle his nose with Gil’s “Ours.” He whispered and Uma nodded.

“No one touches what’s mine.” She said “You will sleep with Harry in his cabin.” She then said “He’ll help you move your things to his room.”

Gil sniffled and blinked at that “But I thought only Harry got that room since he was your first mate…”

“You’re the second then.” Uma said fiercely and Gil blinked.

“Second? Not third?” The boy whispered and she shook her head.  


“Never third.” She whispered back over his lips, brushing his with hers in a soft movement.


End file.
